Chances
by Luraxkind
Summary: It was the start of a new year, the kids of South Park weren't expecting this though. Who knew people would went to move to South Park! You can now submit your OC's through review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I am Ave Maria(Please remember this is not my real name), and bring another story, another send in your OC stories. I have done a couple of this truth be told but they never seem to work out or I don't have any idea for the OC's. Hopefully I get some good ones. Remember I am **__**NOT**__** taking any OC's that come through review, sorry but it's against the rules and I'm not one to break rules.**_

_**So here's the form, I'm not going to put my character in here just yet, that'd be boring.**_

**Name:**

**Nickname(s)/Allais:**

**Age:**

******Sexulality(Please don't make _everyone _Bi):**

**Nationality:**

**Religion:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance(Please at least Five sentences or more):**

**Clothing:**

**Personality(Three sentences or more):**

**Family:**

**Illnesses?**

**Quirks or Habits?**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Secrets(send me this through PM ;} don't wanna spoil anything)?**

**Turn-ons and Turn-offs:**

**Theme song!**

**Love interest/ How YOU act around them:**

**What do you think of _'Q'?_(This doesn't really need to be answered since _ isn't really part of the story yet)**

_**:} I believe that should be all, until next time.**_

_**Adieu.**_


	2. Introductions (Part One)

_**Thank you to all of those who sent in they OC's. ^w^ **_

_**Now, I should say that I won't be able to update very quickly, but I will be making an update chart very soon. I was thinking every Sunday, after I had my full of The Walking Dead but then again, It would be nice to have some on the weekdays like Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm not sure….. Anywho, this starts at the beginning of the ending year of high school, so all of the characters are 17/18. I was planning on it being the starting of collage but what are the odds of them all going to same collage? Not good odds! So, it's just the starting of the last year in high school. :} Well I suppose I should start.**_

_**Those who were accepted:**_

_**Rosalyn Monroe{whowants2live4ever}**_

_**Brianna Bower{herwordsdestoryedmyplanet} **_

_**Avery Faith Huntley{KATviews}**_

_**Talia Andrews{styleluver123} **_

_**Annalisa{dumbrunette1234}**_

_**Alice Valentine{ } **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The sun shown threw the black curtains in the room on the girl covered in blankets, which had the Batman logo on them, causing her to groan.

Rosalyn Monroe was not a morning person, no, she hated morning. Like most people. She would stay up all night, doing random things, she had forgotten that day was the day she started school. She had moved here, to the little town of South Park, a month ago. Because of her mom's work.

And even though she lived here for a month, she still didn't know anybody, which was odd because she was usually a very bubbly person.

She swung her long legs off the bed, standing up. She took a quick shower, got dressed then walked down the stairs of her house to the kitchen.

Rosalyn started to get excited, almost jumping with it. She grinned at her little brother, who was eating cereal at the table in the kitchen. She ruffled his light brown hair (I wasn't sure what he looked like), Dean looked up at his older sister, frowning. "Don't do that." He pouted, fixing his hair, unlike his sister he was nervous for his first day of school. Dean was in fifth grade (Wasn't sure how old he was either), his last year of elementary school and he had to make all new friends just like Rosalyn.

Rosalyn shook her head, smiling. She kissed him on the forehead, "Be good, I'll pick you up from school." She said, walking toward the door. She usually just let him take the bus to school then she would pick him up after.

She opened the door to her old beat up blue truck, which she had gotten from a family member last year. She forgot who it was who got it for her though. Dammit, now this was going to bother her all day. A beep from her phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

_Be careful…  
-Q_

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow, who the hell was this? Probably just someone who got the wrong number. She rolled her eyes, starting up the car and pulled out the drive way.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Avery had to walk to school, tugging through the snow covered sideway. She grumbled to herself, "Stupid car had to stop working." She kicked some snow before continuing her walk toward school. She prayed to god that someone would help her.

Letting out a shaky breath she trudged on forward, her white vans getting snow in them. Lucky she did live somewhat close to the school so she didn't have worry about freezing to death. She wasn't was sure if she was too excited about going to school, she had heard many things about South Park and none of them were good, well _some _of them were but not many. Like how they had the son of Satan go to their school. What was wrong with this people!?

She just needed to focuse on her homework and get a good grade, and maybe get a boyfriend. Hehehe.

Avery lifted her gaze to the school, seeing as she was now in front of it. She gawked at the school, who knew South Park could have such a large school? Serenely not her. She walked toward the entrance of the school, feeling nervousness at the pity of her stomach. What if the student here you so much different than she had expected? What if she didn't make any frien- And who is _that_?

She found her gawking again, at a boy this time. He was wearing all black, with two piercings on the left side of his bottom lip.

Holy hell, who was this man?

"That's Stan Marsh." Avery almost screamed, jumping away from the person who spoke up. She turned to see a red haired boy with a green hat smile at her.

"O-oh." Was all she could say, placing a hand over her heart to slow it down. "And I'm Kyle, his best friend. You must be new here." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Avery slowly shook his hand, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you Kyle." She said, offering a smile. Her bright blue eye searched for this "Stan" again, her shoulder slightly slumping when she couldn't. She gaze went back to Kyle, surprised to see bright green eyes, "It seems that we're in the same class." He said, holding up her schedule. How did he get that…?

Avery felt the corners of her lips go down, "Okay…" She said quietly, following Kyle to her class. She looked down at her phone, feeling it buzz.

_Be careful…  
-Q_

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  


Alice Valentine skipped down the hallways, heading toward her first class. _Room 103, room 103, room 103, room 103… _She repeated in her head, looking at each number on the door. _Room 103! _ She stopped her skipping, almost tripping over her own feet. Her first class was History; lucky for her she liked history! Sure sometimes it made her head hurt from trying to remember everything but she still loved it! She opened the door, walking in with a smile on her face. Almost everyone in the room turned to look at her; all expect one certain black haired boy, who liked flipping people the bird.

She ironically had to sit next to him, which made her happy; it's not every day you get to sit next to a totally hot guy!

"Hi." She whispered to him, smiling wider when he glanced at her. She frowned when he ignored her, the nerve of him! She has trying to be friendly and he just plain out ignored her! She huffed, crossing her arms under her fairly large chest, pushing them up. She smirked, maybe that'll get his attention. It seemed to get the attention of most of the boy in the class and glares from most of the girl.

Craig still ignored her, putting his chin in his hand, looking blank faced at the teacher.

Alice eyes widen, and then smirked. Though she wouldn't admit to most people, she loved a challenge.

Too bad she was too preoccupied to see the message.

_Don't talk to __**them  
**__-Q  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**And there you go! :}  
Sorry it's as long as I'd like it to be. I was going to make it five hundred per character about I wanted to upload it sooooo bad. =n= Please forgive me Reader-sama. ;n;  
Anywho, I hope you guys liked it! Also I'm going to add a few more thing to the sign up form, you can just add what you haven't filled out in a review. **_

_**Until next time, Adieu.**_


	3. Introductions (Part Two)

_**::STILL ACCEPTING OC'S::**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
I'm not surprised at least one of you wondered who 'Q' was, but I can't tell who _is just yet. ;} Let's just say we might see _ a lot. And no, I cannot give out the gender just yet. Eheheh. I'm just gonna leave you guessing and waiting until we finally see _.  
Now, I should probably tell you that I may be going to my dad's house on Friday through Wednesday, so I won't be able to update but I will be working on the story on my Nook. This should be the last introduction part of the story, but who knows maybe some more people will send in OC's.  
Sometimes I wish I could make big A/Ns… Just to annoy you guys.  
I should probably start the story.**_

_**Those who were accepted:**_

_**Eliza Burgess{Southparkfreak101}**_

_**Warnings: This chapter contains violent scenes and cussing.**_

_**Words: 2,000**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The petite figure of Annalisa (Can you please give me a last name?) entered the classroom of 205, English. She gripped the straps of her backpack, fixing them. She had gotten here late so most of the class turned their heads from the teacher and looked at her while some just glances. She hid her face in her large striped light pink scarf (Hope you don't mind I added the scarf. X3), her whole face flushed. The ombre haired girl quickly walked to her seat, which the pointed at. She sat in the uncomfortable in the hard blue chair, placing her backpack under her desk.

She looked at the people she was sitting next to; to her left was a beautiful black haired girl with a pinkish purple beret on her head, who was writing furiously in her notebook. To her right was a red haired boy with a green hat, who was whispering to the girl next to him, who narrowed her eyes at him.

Annalisa pulled out her notebook, slowly writing down notes. She kept on glancing at the red head next to her, curious on what they were talking about; she strained her ears to listen.

"_So you are best friends with Sta- I mean Raven..?_"

"_Mmhmm, Been best friends since we were little. So, I think that he and Wendy broke up, he only gets like this if they break up._" He pointed past her at the Black haired girl to her left.

"_Really?_" There was surprise in the girls voice, maybe she was new here too.

Now Annalisa wasn't one for gossip but she like the way the red heads voice sounded. She felt her cheeks flush a little, she did not just think that, did she?

She leaned back in her chair, tuning the people next to her out and listened to the teacher. Ignoring the buzz from her phone.

_Tch. You shouldn't eavesdrop on people.  
-Q_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Talia Andrews tapped her fingers on her desk, staring down at the song she was writing. Why should she even be listening to the teacher? She would probably fail anyway, she sucked at science.

Why couldn't just stay home? Then she could draw and watch anime.

She sighed, clearly bored with this class, luckily the next class was lunch. Well that wasn't really a class, but whatever. This meant she could sit alone and draw in peace. She hadn't made any friends yet, she didn't really see the point. They wouldn't really be your friends, only until the end of the year.

The bell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look up at the clock. This class seemed to end fast. Not that she really cared.

She put her books back in her backpack, being one of the first to exit the room while the other people chatted with their friends. Talia rolled her blue green eyes, and continued walking. A beep from her phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

_Hopefully you will answer.  
-Q_

_who is this? _Talia's finger, slow pressed down on the buttons, unsure.

_Let's just say a friend.  
-Q_

_okay…_

_Now, don't talk to the boys.  
-Q_

_what boys?_

_Hello?_

This 'Q' person didn't respond back. Talia glared at her phone, shoving it in her pocket. Who was this person? She had gotten a few texts from him/her a while ago, stating that she shouldn't move to South Park. It was she could actually say something to her parents to make her stay! Pfft, that was funny. She didn't even want to move here. It was cold and she didn't like it.

She wondered who 'Q' was, they had a couple of conversation but 'Q' would also stop replying at some point.

Talia pushed open the doors of the cafeteria, walking an empty table. She didn't really eat lunch that much, she didn't think she was fat or anything! But school food was horrible (Except she heard they had good sodas) and she was too lazy to make any for herself. She would usual just what until she got home.

Talia looked around the lunch room, there were so many people in such a small town, it was weird. She grabbed her backpack, unzipped it and took her notebook that was pacifically for drawing out. She wasn't the best drawer in the world but she wasn't the worst either. She grabbed her pencil bag from her backpack and placed it on the metal table, then took out a sharp pencil.

She started sketching out the head, body, arms, hands and feet. Before she could start drawing the eyes or mouth someone plopped down across from her, shaking the table slightly.

The light green eyed girl looked up from her drawing, seeing a somewhat chubby boy across from her. She raised an eyebrow, hearing him mutter something about 'I don't need their table anyway, fuck them.' Well this was quite the surprise, and maybe not the good one.

The chubby boy glared at her, brown eyes burning with anger. Talia was slightly taken back, was he angry at her? She didn't even do anything!

"So… Your new here?" He asked, placing his chin in his hand, glancing at the table across the room every once in a while. Talia nodded, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Tch. Just trying to start a conversation, bitch." The boy scoffed at her, "Don't go all PMS on meh."

Talia's face grew red with anger, how dare he!? She was about to scream at him when she saw something in his eyes, he looked sad.

"Look, I'm sorry. My names Talia." She said, slightly slouching and hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"Cartman." The b- Cartman stated, finally staring straight at her.

She and Cartman actually had a pretty good talk that day at lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brianna was the new queen of the school; she had only been there for a day too. The swimmer was very happy with herself, maybe its cause she was one of only rich people in this town or maybe it's cause she had the hottest guy in school, Clyde Donovan, he may not be the courter-back of the football team but he was the hottest guy in school right now.

She heard they was someone hotter than him though, some guy named Stan Marsh, the school's courter-back, but he had recently broke up with his girlfriend, so she might have to work on him for a while.

But then again there were the bad boy of the school, Kenny Mccormick and Craig Tucker, oh the fun she'd have with them.

She strutted down the hall, heels clicking on the hard floor. She decided to skip lunch, ugh, so many calories. She decided just to wander, maybe even do something she shouldn't.

Her phone started to beep, a certain ringtone that she had for the person she hated most.

_Hello Brianna. I see that you didn't take my advice.  
-Q_

Brianna glared hard at her phone, she did not need to hear 'Q's dumbass crap today. Actually she didn't need to hear it at all. She didn't need to be harassed by some stalker that thinks they can help her! She didn't need help!

Brianna turned her phone to silent and stuffed it in her backpack that should stop 'Q' for a while. She smirked, and 'Q' thought could tell her what to do. Ha! Not likely.

Brianna walked to the cafeteria, might as well see Clyde. She pushed the afeteria's door open, almost hitting someone girl in the process. She looked around the lunchroom, looking for the table Clyde was at. She smiled, seeing him. _Time to act nice_ she thought to herself, even though who else would hear her?[1]

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Clyde." She said in an almost sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, Hey Bree!" He grinned at her, gesturing her to sit next to him. She gladly took it, placing her bag next to her. She looked around at the people, her blue eyes judging. "Who are your friends?" Brianna asked, clinging to his arms.

"Oh!" Clyde's eyes widen, as if he forgot about his friends. "That's Kyle, Avery, Stan, Craig, Tweek and Kenny." He pointed at each as he said they names. Kyle seemed preoccupied chatting Avery's ear off while she kept on glancing at Stan.

"Mmmhm mfffm mmhh hh." Brianna heard someone's muffled voice say, well actually she wasn't sure what they said. She saw all eyes on Kenny, Clyde's looked horrified. "KENNY! You don't just say something like!" He yelled at him, waving his free arm around.

Avery looked just as confused as Brianna, "What'd he say?" Avery asked, looking at Kyle. He leaned over, whispering something in her ear, her whole face flushed. "Oh my god! That's so wrong!" She yelled, staring wide-eyed at Kenny.

Brianna raised a perfect eyebrow, "What did he say?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know." Clyde said, starting to get. "Come on, let me walk you to class." He said with a smile, grabbing her hand.

"Okay…" Brianna was very confused, but reluctantly followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A petite figure walked along the halls of the school, green eyes searching, looking at all of the people she pasted. Eliza felt odd here, like she wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't meant to be here. She had been getting texts from 'Q' a lot, which made her a bit paranoid, okay maybe a lot paranoid. Which was odd, she usual wasn't like this.

_Stay away from boys, stay away from boys, stay away from boys, stay away from boys._

Eliza chanted in her head, walking a bit faster. She did good most of the day, thank god it was time to go home or she might have talk to one of the boy, whoever they were. Now she just had to walk home, and everything would be good. Everything would be fine.

But then she had to go and crash into somebody.

Eliza fell flat on her butt, binder flying out of her hands. She let out a small, high pitched scream as she fell. Okay, maybe she did add a bit more drama to that than needed but she was paranoid! She was allowed to be like this!

She looked up at person she crashed into, oh my, it was a _boy_.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, let me hel-" The blonde haired boy said, blue eyes wide.

"No! Nononononono! Just stay away from me," Eliza said, pointing her finger at the boy. She scrambled to get her binder, before running off. She let out a sigh of relief. _Finally away from all those boys_, she thought, placing a hand on her chest. Maybe she would say hi to some boys tomorrow, _maybe_. She was still paranoid, but would probably forget about it tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sorry that Eliza didn't get a long part! I finished this when you sent her in and just quickly needed this.  
Btw, sorry this is late, I was at my Dad's and then I was sick. ;A;**_

_**I hope I get more OC's. :D The more the merry!**_

_**Also, Merry Thankgiving, my favorite holiday{Don't ask why}.**_


End file.
